


Why

by Pixie_Child



Category: Marvel, Marvel (House of M)
Genre: Character Death, Character Study, Daddy Issues, Gen, Issue Related, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-12
Updated: 2010-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-10 12:51:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixie_Child/pseuds/Pixie_Child
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawkeye asks her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: Issue #7  
> A/N: I always liked Wanda. I thought she was an awesome Avenger and a good friend. I hated what they did with her.  
> A/N2: Dialog from issue 7 of House of M

"Why?" Hawkeye stares at her, his eyes searching and his voice desperate. She wants nothing more then to answer him, her dear friend who she hasn't seen in months. She wants to be able to give him answers that will satisfy him, give him the words that will allow him to understand what happened to him. But she can't because she doesn't know herself. Wanda can't tell him _why_ because she hadn't even known _what_ until she felt the arrows strike her back and heard him ask the question.

She remembers again, of course. The thin cover Wanda made over her memory had been a lot more fragile than that she'd built for the others. She'd wanted so desperately for everyone to be happy, and for all the hate and fear to be gone. Everything was to end; all the fighting and death, and if she could make herself forget in the process, it was a wonderful relief. But apparently there was a part of her that couldn't let go because now she knows why Dr. Strange is here and asking the peculiar questions he is. And her wonderful changes, it seems, didn't fix anything because her friends are outside, still fighting, killing and dying. The only difference now is they're fighting each other. Some fighting to protect her, others to kill her.

She doesn't understand people. Everything she did, she did to make things better for _them_. She changed the whole world to give each of them what they always wanted. She gave each of them their hearts' desire and they still aren't happy. They are still fighting, even when offered a chance to live in peace. She just doesn't understand why this is happening.

"You're asking me why?"

Why? The truth is, she has no idea why. She remembers everything that's happened; everything in the life they had and everything she's created, changed and destroyed. All the differences and confusions that were gone minutes ago are back and are already getting mixed up in her head. But she can't remember what she never knew and she never did know why things happened the way they did. She didn't mean to, she knows that. All the horrors that happened, everything she did that lead to the Avenger's death, it was all an accident. An accident she caused with powers she could never hope to control. She knows this better than anyone. By the end, she couldn't begin to tell what was imaginary, what was real naturally and what was real because she made it so. That's why she knew she wasn't going to fight when they come for her and it's why she let her brother convince her this was the way to fix things. It's why she put it back, only better. To stop the hurt. To say she was sorry.

"You don't even know what you've done."

But nothing is better and they're breaking everything she fixed. _They_ are the ones doing it this time and he's scaring her babies! It needs to stop! He's hurting them!

"I-I didn't mean that."

She didn't mean to do it. Just like the last time. But he was ruining it all. Everything she did is coming undone because they just can't accept peace.

When Pietro comes to her and her father follows, she finally sees. They're all the same. It's coming undone all over again, but now she knows why. It's them. Everything now, everything then, it's because of them. **Mutants**. They can't help it, it's the nature of their species. They ruin _everything_, no matter what. They're not superior, they're monsters. Well, she can fix that. After everything, it's the least she can do.

"Daddy... No more mutants."


End file.
